The Data Management (DM) Scientific Research Support Component (SRSC) aims to support the CHAVI-ID by providing comprehensive data management for the entire Center and to provide biostatistics and data analysis support for Center members. Specifically, the DM SRSC will provide archiving for all the data collected in the CHAVI-ID and develop a central database that will allow members and other approved collaborators to access, search and analyze the data. This SRSC will provide leadership and technical expertise to ensure consistency and quality control in data collection, collect all information on experimental protocols, procedures, sample acquisition and distribution. The SRSC will also provide support for data collection and analysis in the Center and provide access to the data generated by the CHAVI-ID to the broad scientific community. These goals will be accomplished by: 1. Establishing a backend data collection and archival infrastructure that will provide the essential backbone for data exchange between all CHAVI-ID components and investigators 2. Establishing a frontend multifaceted data management system, integrating data collected from all CHAVI-ID components into a unified database to facilitate data mining and analysis. 3. Establishing infrastructure to provide controlled access to the data collected in the project, for download and for searching and analysis, both to the Center members and to the broad scientific community. 4. Developing a central website that will serve as the main gateway to the CHAVI-ID, where outside users could access information about the project and data generated within the project, but also provide input send requests and submit proposals